


【APH/黑三角】紊乱

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——黑三角，国设，车——六种攻受都有提到，但也算是没有（对你没看错（三个人在床上比♂剑吗（对啊——道具+手+口（无实际进入所以算作没有攻受（请自主避雷谢谢您嘞——涉及一点历史时政，主线剧情分级M





	【APH/黑三角】紊乱

正文：

阿尔弗雷德做了个噩梦。  
梦里王耀挺着大肚子与伊万手挽手走到了他的面前，在全场目瞪口呆中颇具慈母风韵地缓缓摸了摸自己的孕肚，然后面带微笑地对阿尔弗雷德说：“我怀孕了，是伊万的。”  
全程没有出现伊万的表情，但是阿尔弗雷德能够想象到那张该死的熊脸会多么欠揍。他只记得自己凶狠地盯着圆滚滚的肚子，似乎只要再用力一点就能把它瞪穿：“是么，你确定这是伊万的吗？”  
王耀又笑了，现实中已经很久很久没有见过他这样的笑容了。就像是当年阿尔弗雷德打出“中/国牌”之后，双方经历了漫长而艰难的磨合终于走到一起。那天与他紧紧相握的王耀露出了一丝疲倦但欣慰的神色，面对高了不少的年轻人抬起头，谦和的微笑中充满着对未来的希冀。  
“当然。”他听到王耀这么说道：“不然还是你的吗？”  
后面的梦境很混乱，阿尔弗雷德不记得自己是不是往王耀肚子上打了一拳，或者是把他从楼梯上推了下去，总之后面是跟伊万扭打在一起，造成了严重的外交冲突，紧接着画面就跳到了三战，最后在世界核平中一头冷汗地清醒过来。  
不管怎么说，这个梦实在是太扯淡了，阿尔弗雷德翻了翻白眼，喉结干渴地上下滑动着，顺手拿起床边的可乐罐却发现是空的。他懒得去倒水，看了眼时间还早于是又躺了回去。  
“God，能给我一个好点的梦吗？”  
不知过了多久，将手背盖在眼皮上的美/国人再次进入了不算甜美的梦乡。

“...喂..阿尔...”  
“阿尔弗雷德？”  
“美/国！”  
阿尔弗雷德突然回神：“嗯？”  
原来是亚瑟，他皱着眉用胳膊肘推了推，小声说道：“你不是要发言吗？”  
其实再小声也没用，因为大家的目光都集中在这里，美/国的发言无论多么混蛋总要静下来听一听的。  
“嗯...”今天的美/国看上去没什么精神，不过这大概是好事，至少路德维西不用胃痛着维持会场秩序了。  
阿尔弗雷德环视了一圈略显空旷的会议室，迎向那些或惊惧或谄媚的眼神一晃而过，只在某两个靠得很近、正在说悄悄话的人身上停留了片刻，不过在对方的视线扫过来之前就收回了，心里重重地“啧”了一声转而去翻弄自己面前的一叠白纸。  
Emmm..他要说什么来着...这些讲稿不可能是阿尔弗雷德自己写的，开会时他也很少照稿念，只要意思差不多就行。  
阿尔弗雷德不说话，现场没有人敢插嘴，就这样诡异地安静了许久。只有一小部分人与邻座的窃窃私语，影响不大也不会有人阻止——尤其是坐在常任理事席位上的那两位。  
“...他们不会接受..”  
“有待商榷吧...”  
阿尔弗雷德竖起了耳朵，他不承认这是窃取情报，只是...只是...对，只是身为Hero对世界两大不稳定因素的时刻警惕。  
“我呼吁举行新的选举，并且允许人道主义救援物资进入...”  
由于一心两用，阿尔弗雷德这次没有过多自我发挥，老老实实地按稿念了，反而让大家觉得有点不自在。连早就在这件事上选好站队的弗朗西斯都疑惑地瞥了一眼小金毛，望望亚瑟心说是不是又出现了什么他不了解的变动。  
而另一边，有一双紫色眼睛在他开始发言的时候不屑地斜了他一眼，然后继续跟身旁的东方人小声交流起来。  
“他可没给我打包票...”  
鹰的感官是很敏锐的，尤其是被他盯上的猎物，一举一动都很难逃脱。但或许，他宁愿没有听到下一句——  
“孩子他妈，你就不能管管？”

——————————

这次会议停止地很突然，美/国先生根本就没有念完稿子就突然就停顿下来，之后很长一段时间内都没再开口，还用一种很少见、很毛骨悚然的表情盯着桌子的另一端——目光如炬、不可置信、咬牙切齿...  
于是只好由亚瑟宣布提前散会，不过当众人渐渐离开，他才发现阿尔弗雷德早就已经不见了：“这个笨蛋，他今天到底在想什么？”  
“哥哥也很想知道..”弗朗西斯表现得很悠闲，明明自己家里正漫天飞屎：“他为什么会急不可耐地追上耀和伊万。”  
“What？”

“什么？”  
王耀被阿尔弗雷德突如其来的话语...准确来说是疯话惊讶了一下。  
“看来你为俄/罗/斯的生育率做出了杰出的贡献。”阿尔弗雷德皮笑肉不笑地加了一句，且嚼字更加清晰。  
伊万去洗手间了，王耀与他有约所以还未走远，没想到被阿尔弗雷德追上来，莫名其妙地又给他扣了顶帽子...呃，这次的帽子有点特殊啊，而且完全想不通起因。  
阿尔弗雷德把王耀拦在墙边，由于散场的人流都是往这条道走，想不引起注意都难。一抬眼就能看到任家兄弟犹犹豫豫地想过来又不敢搭腔的样子，估计是想就没能谈拢的会议宣言来探探两位大佬的口风。  
过了好一会，好不容易鼓起勇气的任勇洙率先理理衣领，大步向这里跨来，同时故作亲切地唤道：“大哥...”  
“我当年怎么就没让你怀孕呢？”  
任勇洙：......Fine，你们聊，bye。  
阿尔弗雷德压根没注意到背后的人，他确实与中/国有一段关系还不错的时光，话里有话地步步紧逼：“是我还不够努力吗？”  
王耀勉强越过阿尔弗雷德向任家兄弟笑了笑，看着他们俩光速退远。说实话，他还是不太懂阿尔弗雷德究竟事出何因，也不想在这个人流量较大的过道里与他讨论这种生物学问题：每一个经过这里的国家几乎都向他们投来疑问的目光，然后掂量了一下自己的斤两迅速离开。  
这种时候王耀就要使用他的天赋技能了：天然呆——脑袋一歪辫子调皮地从肩膀上滑了下去，嘴唇抿成了兔子状，眼睛也睁大了几分装作思考的模样：“因为...可乐杀精？”  
“......”  
“哎呀，所以说让你少喝点。”  
阿尔弗雷德还未发作，紧接着传来的声音让他强行忍了下来：“少喝点什么？”不要问为什么同样是背后，他刚才却听不到任勇洙的说话声，因为他只对有威胁的人具有极高地敏感度和警觉性，比如王耀，比如伊万。  
伊万只是找个话头插入两人，并不是真的期待回答，他绕到了王耀的另一边，笑眯眯地盯着不速之客。  
“少喝点伏·特·加。”阿尔弗雷德话音一转，一字一顿地将矛头指向了相比之下他看得更不爽的男人：“以免不·孕·不·育。”  
“嗯...对。”看来王耀是要和稀泥：“阿尔好像很担心俄/罗/斯的生育率，自责他当年怎么没能让你怀孕。”  
——好吧，这个老妖精的天然呆（黑）模式还没关。  
“......是吗？”  
“Wha...wait？？？”  
哦老天，看看这个中/国人狡猾丑恶的嘴脸，眼看着他扔下一句：“Get a room and have a nice time.”就要跑，阿尔弗雷德眼疾手快地抓住了他的胳膊，出乎意料的是，伊万也难得地跟他同步了。  
“不一起吗？”

——————————

性爱是一种很好的放松，当然，很大程度上得看性伴侣合不合心意。  
比如这两位...王耀承认，伊万器大活好总能让他爽到叫不出声，或者反过来能压榨出他绵长好听的呻吟；阿尔弗雷德年轻又有活力，跟他滚床单通常伴随着三次以上的高潮。不过当两个人同时在场的话，王耀觉得自己还是小心谨慎行事比较好。  
“嗯...”伊万搂着王耀亲个没完，扫荡完了口腔就去吻吮喉结，水声啧啧故意很大声，想也知道是做给谁看的。  
他们俩本来就有约，不管是相约继续私谈国际政事，还是搂搂抱抱卿卿我我那都是两个人的事，把王耀抱在大腿上聊聊中/国对俄/罗/斯的投资统计报告也不是没发生过，通常伴随着更进一步的举动，打情骂俏地双双倒在沙发上。但现在多了一个人，伊万就完全没心情跟王耀讨论正事了。  
阿尔弗雷德也懒得跟伊万多说，他们俩一开口那绝对是针尖对麦芒，就像在俄方海域航行的美军舰队一样，施加的压力远远大于表现出来的谈判意愿。  
不过他怎么会光望着王耀的裸背不下手呢？窗帘都拉起来了，原本午后亮堂堂的阳光只能透进一星半点，不太均匀地抹在温润的肤色之上，让那道极深可怖的疤痕显得更加苍白残忍。  
阿尔弗雷德贴了上去，他不会在这个时候触碰禁区——美军舰队碰的还少吗？亲吻落在后颈，嘴唇微张就把耐不住寂寞的小舌头放了出来，在脖子上画出一条用唾沫凝成的项链，某种程度上也像是圈画阵营的痕迹。  
这样的美/国算是很温柔了，伊万眯了他一眼，两人正巧在同一个平行线上，紫眸与湛蓝相会，只会融合成一团更深邃的色彩，直至暗无天日。  
尽管伊万不喜欢阿尔弗雷德碰王耀，但听到怀里的人很舒服地发出了可爱的“呜呜”声，不想承认这当中或许也有一点点阿尔弗雷德的功劳，伊万也就没说什么，不过加快了嘴上的功夫，两人居然在王耀的身体上争夺起地盘来。  
被侵占挤压生存空间的感觉很不好，尤其是发生在曾经有过这样经历的人身上，王耀微睁着一只眼，目光却没有停驻在任何有实体的物件上，读不出的思绪在下一秒被黑暗笼罩。  
阿尔弗雷德的动作更快些，伸手就捞了一把圆弹的小屁股：“看看今天谁的运气好能让你受精，嗯？”敢情他还在耿耿于怀。  
“唔？”王耀推了推伊万想要回头，却被牢牢地抱紧了：“男人是不会怀孕的...”虽然不是很明白阿尔弗雷德今天为什么总提这回事，王耀这次明确地给出了众人皆知的回答。  
“哼。”身后的音量不大，但还是能听出小英雄的低声咕哝：“谁知道呢。”  
他低头又揉了两把，捏完左边的就去折腾右边，把两团软肉玩弄于鼓掌间。如果可以，他真想留下两个大大的掌印，永不褪色的那种，让后来者知道这是谁的所有物：“反正我今天一定要射进去。”  
这次王耀成功地推开伊万了，他白了阿尔弗雷德一眼，同时也是说给伊万听的：“今天不做全套。”  
“欸？”阿尔弗雷德还没来得及反对，伊万倒先起哄了：“小耀不想要万尼亚的大棒棒吗？”  
呕——阿尔弗雷德在心里作呕吐状，他真的很不喜欢用这个声调说话的伊万，甚至是厌恶...可能还有一丝惋惜。明明很多年之前，那个与伊万长得一模一样的红色影子与他抵死缠绵了半个世纪，就像是一团猛火烧得他身肉剧痛，并且永久地烙下了不可抹去的印记。  
他也还记得，那就像是一头发狂的野兽，在宿敌的身体上发泄着欲望和愤怒，让阿尔弗雷德既狼狈又沉溺其中。那一句句低沉而性感的俄语一遍又一遍在他耳边说着：“我操得你爽么？”、“小婊子，屁股抬高些。”、“对..就是这样，亲爱的，你可真是只淫荡的母狗。”  
阿尔弗雷德不想回忆自己对此的每一个回答究竟是什么，反正结局都是高声尖叫着被操出所有精液，大口喘息着又被粗大的阴茎堵住喉咙。不过强大的灯塔国只消一会就能恢复力气，然后又耀武扬威地骑上去再来一发，而那个人也总能满足他合不拢的小洞。  
“小耀～”  
“......”阿尔弗雷德浑身上下都起了鸡皮疙瘩，虽说他在“把王耀推倒并内射”这一点上跟伊万持相同立场，但他还是忍不住出言打断：“耀，我会比他让你更舒服的。”  
三根手指意有所指地掠过臀缝，在目光不所及的幽暗处前后摩擦着寻找入口，还时不时能戳到垂落的囊袋，看来是不达目的不罢休。  
“不行。”王耀把攀在伊万肩上的胳膊收了回来，顺手捏了捏发嗲的熊脸，回过头去时的神色有些冷峻：“我说了，今天不做全套。”  
阿尔弗雷德终究是没敢就这样把手指戳进去，因为他回望向那双在昏暗色调里熠熠生辉的琥珀色瞳孔的时候，似乎有一道熟悉的红色在那里面隐隐散发着令他怀念的赤光。

王耀很少强硬地回绝，咄咄逼人从来不是他的传统。随着他的话音落下屋内一时冷场，半晌王耀叹了口气：“你们都想做？”语气婉转了些，听上去有可谈判的余地？  
“脱都脱了...”  
“硬都硬了...”  
王耀忍住笑意：“你们难得这么同心。”他扭动几下从伊万的怀抱离开了：“那你们俩做吧，我看着。”他还记得这回事：“阿尔不是想要解决一下你家的生育率问题吗？”只不过换个说法好像又是另一种意思了。  
伊万差点忘了这一茬，他挑起嘴角嘲讽地看向完全不知道为什么话题会变成这样的小家伙：“这样啊...能让美/国给我生个孩子，倒也不赖？”  
哦，那世界会混乱的，然后又是“中或输”之类的言论满天飞。不过王耀现在看戏看得很开心，再说了，这个话题一开始就是阿尔弗雷德在大庭广众之下嚷嚷开的，他自己挖的坑然后被王耀推了进去，又跟伊万一起用土填上，多么愉快的事情。  
“想都别想！”  
阿尔弗雷德无法把视线从自顾自解开发圈的王耀脸上移开，他一直觉得东方情人散发的模样很像女孩子。40年前他就这么赞扬过，不过立刻被王耀白了一眼但什么都没说，只是捋捋黑发微垂下头，带着腼腆的红晕反问道：“你喜欢这样？”  
更正一下——阿尔弗雷德后来回忆起这一幕的时候总会给那个白眼加个形容词：风情万种。后来被王耀听到了，他就笑嘻嘻地学了一句中文，说这叫“情人眼里出西施”...其实仔细想想，他与王耀之间可说的回忆还是很多的。然而这样的关系并没有维持多久，千禧年前后，一切都变了。  
“阿尔弗，我真的很想往你脸上打一拳。”  
战场上的走神是致命的，情场上也不可松懈，尤其是他的另一位老情人是俄/罗/斯人的情况下。  
阿尔弗雷德就像迅速开启的反导系统一样摆出了守备姿态：“你敢动手试试？”然后发现伊万只是口头警告。  
“不要再盯着小耀看了哦？”伊万拦在了王耀和阿尔弗雷德之间，宽大的胸膛把小一号的东方人遮挡地严严实实。  
“呵，你还真把自己当作中/国人的狗了，俄/罗/斯。”  
阿尔弗雷德是有些口不择言，因为他很不爽。但他说不清是不爽王耀与他的关系回不到从前，还是不爽伊万变成了现在的模样，也或许是不爽看着他们两个越走越近，连孩子都有了！  
伊万的笑容未变，但胸口起伏了一圈后觉得刚才没有真的给这张漂亮的小脸蛋来一拳实在可惜。  
可阿尔弗雷德若是不作死作全套就不是阿尔弗雷德了，他撑起手臂向右倾斜着，从伊万的侧边往王耀望过去：“还有啊，你真的不觉得被叫‘小耀’很恶心吗？”  
王耀背对着两人下了床，不知道要去做什么：“他喜欢怎么叫都可以。”这已经是王耀能说出的对于伊万与他的关系最煽情的非官方评论了。  
伊万宛如胜利者一般往右边挪了挪，俯视着眼前的“失败者”继续充当遮挡物，可阿尔弗雷德不依不饶，索性侧倒下来就又能看见王耀了：“可他比你小很多啊，准确来说是90后好吗？”  
“这怪我吗？”随着这句话扑来的，是风与雪的声音，就像一切都尘埃落定的那个冬季飒飒吹过的冷风一样。  
糟糕...阿尔弗雷德无论如何不该在这个男人面前呈现出躺倒的姿势，但他已经来不及直起身了，一只北极熊扑到了他的身上狠狠地对着他的肩膀咬了一大口。  
“啊——”阿尔弗雷德猝不及防，鼻翼间满是难闻的酒味和霸道的凌虐，还有...还有...还有一种奇怪的滋味。

阿尔弗雷德在把伊万彻底击败之后，在无数个夜晚里将他染上了自己的味道，翻来覆去地射进他痛到发白的肚子里，让伊万在很长一段时间里都无法抗衡这份绝对侵占的力量。  
这就够了吗？那之后他们依旧保持着若即若离的情人关系，他们都知道这不是爱，只是谁都没有提一刀两断而已——国家关系再糟糕，日子也得过下去，毕竟冷战已经结束了。  
阿尔弗雷德以为将伊万纳入他的后院之后自己会很满足，但恰恰相反，每一次压在斯拉夫人身上起伏的时候，他都会觉得缺失了某样很重要的东西，相较之前烈火灼身的性爱，这种不温不火的瘙痒让他打从心底里非常不满意。  
后来的剧情大家都知道了，情人无数的美/国先生把重心从尝不出新意的男人逐渐放到了传承了那抹鲜红的人身上。  
“还是说，你在怀念过去的我吗？”  
“......”  
该死，不会咬出血了吧，阿尔弗雷德很快就把回忆斩断并且着眼于当下，怀念过去？别开玩笑了，他阿尔弗雷德可不是靠这种怎样都无所谓的东西成为世界第一的。  
“滚下去！”阿尔弗雷德下意识地做出了去摸枪套的姿势，即便他已经很久没有亲自上战场了，但是和这个男人厮打在一起总会让他的意识瞬间回到冰冷的时代，仿佛下一秒就会有一杆枪指着他的脑门——  
呃，不是指这根...伊万咬了他一口就坐在了美/国人的身上，剥得精光的下体正有一把“枪”正对着阿尔弗雷德。  
“看呐，它想念你的小穴都想得快哭了。”伊万的声线虽然还是软绵绵的，但似乎和先前不太一样了，有魔力般一股脑地灌进美/国人的耳朵里：“打开你的腿，阿尔弗。”  
“滚！”阿尔弗雷德一句话都不多说，对准了伊万脖子上的那道疤下手，同时腰部发力试图施展起桥翻转摆脱被人以骑乘式控制的姿态，这是柔术的一种，阿尔弗雷德总是很精通这些格斗技术，战场上练出来的在床上也有效。  
但是很可惜，伊万也是如此。即便是战争结束之后，他也总是被逼迫着硬着头皮应战，东/欧、中/东，继续上演着与某人的不死不休。这可能就是两人的宿命吧，伊万想，他就不该奢望会有冰川融化的那一天。  
所以当王耀回过头来的时候，他看到的就是两个白种人在床单上扭打成一团的景象，说真的，他一点都不意外。  
“好啦，省点力气吧。”  
这次王耀是真的打算来当和事佬的吗？阿尔弗雷德怎么就不信呢？  
果然，下一秒他们俩看着王耀手里的东西，不约而同地停下来。然后那两根又长又粗的电动假阳具就被扔在了他们俩的身旁：“看来你们也没心情做下去了，那不如玩玩这个吧。”  
总觉得哪里不对，好像所有事情都朝着中/国人所希望的走向发展了。  
阿尔弗雷德保持着掐住伊万脖子的姿势，面朝王耀：“我玩你的话，可以接受。”  
伊万也没有松开钳制住的大腿：“万尼亚不是很想被捅屁眼。”  
“可是只有两根，我想着给你们俩用正好。”三人都开启了各执一词模式，究竟最后谁的意见会被采纳呢？

“听我说..”王耀慢慢靠了过来，这个全球最大的化石燃料进口国盯住了那两根又大又粗的“输油管道”：“我可是很期待能吃到一点美味的东西。”简单的挑逗让两个小年轻的眼睛都亮了。  
“那...”  
“所以...”  
“你们谁愿意自渎后穴，我就帮忙照顾一下前面的家伙。”王耀意有所指地点了点自己的嘴唇，给出的暗示已经非常明显了。  
王耀愿意帮他们口交？这的确很有诱惑力，因为口交往往伴随着一定性质的心理侮辱，尤其以跪下来的姿态更是如此。自从王耀的吨位赶超上来之后就极少自愿这么做了，也不好强迫，这种体位故意用牙齿磕一下就能要男人半条命。  
“唔...”阿尔弗雷德犹豫了，但他还记得把同样陷入沉思的伊万一脚踹下去。  
或许在男人眼里，用这种玩具干菊花比真枪实弹被上还要没面子吧，王耀还真是给了一道难以抉择的选择题。  
不过很快，阿尔弗雷德就被下一句话打动了：“等你们用完了可以用在我身上啊。”真该死，这个玩弄权术上千年的老男人太过懂得如何操控人心。  
行吧，插就插，又不是没玩过。阿尔弗雷德抢先拿起了黑色的那根，接住了王耀扔过来润滑剂，他还不忘提前叫嚣：“给我等着，我要射进你嘴里。”  
“随便。”王耀转而看了看伊万，挑挑眉毛那意思明白得很：你不来？  
“小耀真是...”伊万有些无奈地拿起了另一根少女粉，他知道这不是错觉：越来越多事情都由王耀做主了。  
王耀满意地拍拍手，又加了一把火：“需要我帮忙润滑的话要说哦？”  
当然，他得到的回答是两个白眼。

——————————

王耀表现地很温顺，他跪在阿尔弗雷德的身前亲吻了一下因折腾了好一会而疲软下来的阴茎头部。为了能更好地完成口交，他们俩已经从床上下来了，光着脚一踩一跪在地毯上倒也不觉得凉。  
热气喷在蘑菇头上，就像优质养料让它快速茁壮成长。王耀这也是下下之策，谁能料到今天会变成3p，他可不想被这两个人按在床上轮奸，世界上没有国家能抗衡美/俄联军，他只好另谋出路，至少现在主动权在自己手里。  
托着两枚睾丸在掌心捏弄，他抬起头从草丛和肉茎的间隙自下而上去望那张调笑的脸，看得出来阿尔弗雷德很满意这样的姿势，握住变大几分的阴茎往王耀脸上拍：“快点，把嘴张开。”  
“你不打开开关吗？”王耀不紧不慢地玩弄着肉乎乎的小球，嘴唇轻轻触碰茎头带起一阵瘙痒但就是不含进去。  
“......”阿尔弗雷德的脸上露出一丝尴尬，没错，别看他现在威风凛凛地站立着要求王耀服侍他，但其实世界的英雄大人屁股里正插着一根又黑又粗的大玩具呢。  
“你先吃..”他打出了一张陷阱卡：“等舒服了我会开的...”又是凭空画饼。  
“我帮你。”王耀撸动着涨大的分身，脸上写满了诚恳。  
以他的姿势伸手就能绕到阿尔弗雷德的屁股后面去，一把就捏住了遗留在穴口外的把柄部分，他拿来的东西很熟悉开关在哪，不等阿尔弗雷德说声“不”，就按了下去。  
“......”  
“......”  
没动静？王耀又拨弄了几下，皱着眉发现了事实：没电。  
阿尔弗雷德松了一口气，真是天佑美/利/坚，他爽快地笑了几声：“呐哈哈哈哈～耀，你就认命吧！快舔！”  
王耀抽抽眼角，保持着跪姿转过去问正在把震动棒塞进后穴里的伊万：“你那根呢？”  
“呃？”伊万下意识地遮挡了一下，被两双眼睛直勾勾地看着自己猥亵下体的模样总让人浑身不自在：“等等，我试试。”  
骚粉色被殷红的穴肉吞没，将大量润滑剂挤出穴口，黏糊糊的透明色像是多汁的女性阴户，流了那么多说明很爽吧。  
阿尔弗雷德抚摸着身下柔顺的黑发，就像给小猫咪顺毛一样，他也颇有兴趣地望着伊万无遮无拦的动作。刚才他们俩在床上面对面给自己扩张怎是一个尴尬了得，而且还不约而同地抿着唇不愿发出声音，真是无论什么领域都非要一较高下。  
完全塞入之后伊万犹豫了一下，但迎着阿尔弗雷德挑衅的眼神，他怎么会认输？手掌轻轻抚弄左胸口，情人们都知道，伊万紧张的时候会摸一摸自己的心脏，仿佛只能通过这种方法才能确认自己还活着一样。  
开关被打开的瞬间小熊发出一声嘤咛蜷在床单上，看来是有电的。王耀玩弄着手里的大肉棒忿忿想到：这次算阿尔弗雷德运气好，他磨了磨牙知道拖延不下去了，张开嘴唇将肉冠没入口中。

“乖孩子。”阿尔弗雷德终于得到了他想要的，而且是以极低的代价——菊花里插根不会动的东西而已，不算什么。  
孩你个头，你也比我小很多好吗...王耀用心起来口交技术是无可挑剔的，舌头绕着茎头打转抹上一层水润，没有急着把剩下的部分也吃进去，而是握住根茎用指尖细细抚弄暴起的经脉，舌尖灵活地转了几圈回到最前端，挑开闭合的马眼吸吮着。  
“唔...和以前一样舒服。”阿尔弗雷德扶着王耀的头拍了拍，大声说给某人听：“在谁身上练出来的？嗯？”  
老子会口活的时候你还不知道在哪里呢！王耀不搭话，他也没法说话，鼓着嘴在有限的空档里去舔龟头下沿的一圈小凸起，他知道这还不是年轻人最大的尺寸，在撑到令他的嘴巴发酸之前先把犄角旮旯的敏感点都照顾周到才是正确的做法。  
不过看起来阿尔弗雷德不是很想循序渐进，他既像是在发泄也像是炫耀，撇开抓着阴茎的手往温暖的湿地里送：“再多吃一点，做得好有奖励。”  
他的余光在瞟正努力把自己撑起来的伊万，噙着笑意夸赞道：“真棒啊..耀...上面的嘴一点也不输下面的。”  
“唔..”凶猛的入侵暂时还难不倒王耀，舌苔尽力摩擦着新进入的部分，涂刷上津液的同时猛吸一口，不然口水就要挂出来了，他不想刚开始就如此狼狈。  
“虽然我还是更喜欢插你下面。”阿尔弗雷德不加一点掩饰地叙述着一件与“我更喜欢吃汉堡”类似的话题，并自顾自开启了回忆模式：“还记不记得那次把你按在办公桌上，蒙着眼睛干出水来？”  
不记得！王耀呜咽了一声再次勉强含入被填入口腔的一大截肉棒，都已经顶到喉咙口了，哼，小年轻就是沉不住气。  
他们在办公桌上不知道玩过多少次，不管是谁的办公室，换着体位和攻受各种姿势都做过，可怜的桌子承受了太多它的年龄不该承受的重量，王耀是真不知道阿尔弗雷德在说哪次。他继续揉搓着饱满的弹丸，轻轻弹拉赋予轻微的刺痛感，等一下...蒙眼？干出水？  
靠！王耀有了不太好的回忆，并且很快就被证实了。  
阿尔弗雷德故作大度地说出自己的故事：“亲爱的万尼亚不知道吧？耀，我能说给他听吗？”  
我他妈的现在能说不吗！王耀给了粉白的屁股一巴掌，不过这个举动只是加快了把整根都吞下去的进度，下巴被阴毛刺地痒痒的，喉咙传来被打开的疼痛焦灼感：“唔哦——唔...”  
美/国人志在必得的笑容让人不寒而栗，他捂着王耀的脑袋慢慢抽出一点，然后再度向里撞去操弄着软和的喉口，他喜欢这种掌控感。  
其实不是什么大不了的故事，就是以前刚建交的时候，阿尔弗雷德在王耀的办公室里提出要他脱光衣服给自己口交。为什么口交而已要脱光衣服？对于当时的王耀来说，人家千里迢迢来一趟，而且两人刚刚开始交往，年轻人性欲旺盛约个炮也很正常，矜持了一下也就照办了。  
后来的发展是喜闻乐见的，有人进来向王耀汇报工作，看到的却是美/国人坐在他们祖国的座椅上。虽然觉得这不合规矩，但也不好多说，寒暄了几句就退出去了。  
什么？你问当时王耀在哪？除了赤身裸体缩在桌子下面舔弄坐在属于自己的位置上的阿尔弗雷德的阴茎还能在哪？  
这种有伤风化的事情明显取悦了阿尔弗雷德，再之后就蒙上了王耀的眼睛把他朝下压在办公桌上，一条腿高高抬起搁在桌脚，让他以匍匐的姿势被狠狠地进入了。身心俱疲的王耀不好反抗，也看不到外界的动态，就这样在一片漆黑中被操射。  
最后一次还是被反钳住双手靠后面高潮的，射不出东西来的小可怜只能吐出一些稀薄的黄水，后穴更是酸软不堪无法闭合，整个人几乎晕过去。对当时的他来说，阿尔弗雷德的体量实在是太大了，身体无法承受这等折腾。事后，他抿着唇默不作声地缩在男人的怀里揪着筋肉分明的胳膊，暗暗思忖自己是否也能有这一天。

“呵呵，是吗。”  
看吧，真的不是什么大不了的事，伊万除了冷笑以外就没有流露更多情绪了。对于全世界最大的三角关系而言，什么大尺度没有玩过？现在不是就在3p吗？尤其是伊万和王耀关系最好的时期可比这对隔着太平洋的情人更加亲密。  
“那万尼亚也有个能讲七天七夜的故事可以分享哦～”  
噗——王耀闻言挣扎着要把嘴里的东西吐掉，他知道伊万想说什么。不就是当年送了一些孩子去苏/联学习，王耀也去了几天，没待太久，一个星期左右吧，毕竟他还有自己国家的事要忙。  
那几天吃喝住都和伊万在一起，美名曰国事访问，但只有他们俩知道那些日子王耀的舌头触碰最多的可不是食物，而是某根既不能嚼也不能咽下去的肉肠。  
“我还没爽够呢，就想跑了？”阿尔弗雷德强硬地稳住了王耀的头，粗暴地加大了进出的幅度，听着淫靡的水声与身下人语不成声的哀鸣享受喉咙深处的挤压。  
“唔哦..咳...”王耀扭动着头部试图后退，再不阻止伊万今天就要变成“那些年我与王耀打过的炮”情敌技术交流时间了。  
最终把他捞出魔掌的是伊万，有个队友在到底好一些。伊万好不容易适应在屁眼里振动个不停的玩具，花了好大的力气才来到两人身边，把王耀一把抱离了阿尔弗雷德的臭鸡巴。  
不过由于太突然了，王耀来不及舔干净汇集在凹陷处的唾液，只好眼看着被牵出口腔的银丝弹回了湿淋淋的龟头上淫荡地垂落。  
但可惜的是，刚出刀山又入火海，王耀很快就感觉到一根硬到发烫的东西顶住了他的脸颊：“小耀，该换个口味吃了。”  
北极熊一向都是肉食动物，他知道适宜自己胃口的东西是什么，反正肯定不是假阳具。他在床上折腾了好一会儿，把棒子调整到不会触碰到前列腺的位置这才得以松口气，然后就来英“熊”救美了。  
按照恶俗的剧情，救完之后就该以身相许。伊万抓着王耀的手放在自己的小兄弟上，毫无惧色地与反派boss对峙着——  
如果他们俩穿着衣服在会议室这样对立的话，那绝对会吓得绝大部分人大气不敢出，但是现在不一样。两个人看似举着“枪”威风八面，实则在上演最淫乱的默剧，尤其是伊万，为了控制体内乱震的东西，姿势些微佝偻着，像是要扑上去撕咬猎物的猛兽。  
王耀在最好的、也是唯一的观众席上看着好戏连台乐不可支，不过马上就被拽到舞台上来了。  
无所作为引来了两人的不满，王耀立刻敷衍着揉揉喉结，瞟了一眼伊万动动嘴唇，又朝阿尔弗雷德的屁股努努嘴，伊万应该能懂他的意思。  
“耀看上去是想两根一起吃的意思。”  
果然，阿尔弗雷德开始作妖了，他不喜欢这两个国土连接在一起的国家丢下他做事。他知道有句中文叫“近水楼台”，但Hero想得到的东西就算再远也必须到手，不然就干脆毁掉。  
伊万眨眨眼，顺着王耀的指指点点在阿尔弗雷德的身体上晃了一圈，眼眸里流露的似是从未停止过的迷恋，他难道还在期待着美/国会对他“回心转意”？  
当然不。

王耀叹了口气，双手各搭着一根粗壮的肉棒，其中一根上还全是自己的味道，那都是他的口水。  
不可能的，怎么想都不可能把两根同时吃进去的！他左右亲了亲两颗头部，不得不说可真长啊...在两人隔着王耀站立的情况下平放下来都能碰到一起去，平时自己是怎么承受的...  
王耀吞咽了一口口水，喉咙还在隐隐作痛，而他的内心则在掀桌：这！不！可！能！的！  
伊万挺了挺腰示意他快一些，然后就把重心放到了眼前的金发上。他想不出除了做爱以外还能跟阿尔弗雷德安安静静地搂抱一会儿的场合了，这次对方也没反抗，因为避开的话就享受不到王耀的口交了。  
“别用这么恶心的眼神看着我。”嫌弃的语气吹过近在咫尺的睫毛，望向王耀是如何舔弄自己的视线又被俄国人给遮挡住了：“你很碍眼。”  
“..你以前可不是这么说的...”细看之下，伊万眉眼上的毛发也都透着些许银白，斯拉夫人总是有着细密的体毛，但是这不能掩盖伊万出众的容貌。也是，身为国家的他们没有一个是长得歪瓜裂枣的，可以说都是由各自国家最美好长存的东西组成的。  
阿尔弗雷德白了他一眼，说不清为什么依然没有推开，任由对方的手指触碰到了肩胛：“你总是喜欢叫我重一点..再重一点...”  
伊万亲昵地蹭了蹭灿金的鬓边，这是全世界最夺目的色彩，他曾经是如此沉迷于其中：“总爱咬着我的肩膀高潮。”有意无意地摸索着美/国人肩膀上刚才被咬出来的齿印。  
“伊万·布拉金斯基，你的记忆出现错乱了。”阿尔弗雷德定定地望着，却避开了与伊万目光交接，而是盯着墙壁..也可能是脑海里突然浮现出的虚影：“那才不是你。”  
“......”  
王耀头顶上的沉默凸显了口水横流的嘬弄声，他正在含的是伊万的那根，浓厚的雄性荷尔蒙在他的嘴里跳跃，他只求这俩货说管说别乱动，不然戳进喉咙里难受的可是他。  
“是吗。”他听到伊万又开口了，好像什么都没发生一般用轻快的孩童语气说道：“那你帮我回忆一下？”  
双手被伊万抓在了手里贴上温暖的脸颊，雪国很少有如此暖和的时候，这说明他现在情欲很旺盛...等一下，为什么阿尔弗雷德还要记得这个男人体征变化的意义？  
阿尔弗雷德终于直视了这双流转着水晶般色彩的双眸，他扯出一丝无所畏惧的微笑：“既然你这么请求我的话，也不是不可以。”  
嚣张的嘴唇呲着不怀好意的笑容递了上去，在快要碰上对方之前突然顿了顿：“不过不要以为这个吻是让步的意思。”这个节骨眼上居然还想着政治风云。  
“你把上床当筹码...”伊万还没贬抑完，就被发力的双手抱住了脑袋，口腔里钻进来一条捣乱的小舌头。  
一点都没变，是个横冲直撞的主。伊万眯着眼也用吸吮来表达内心的疯狂，色情的水花在舌尖上绽放刮搔着对方的味道。相较于在联合国会议上的口水战，其实某种程度上现在也算是吧。  
王耀感觉自己似乎被遗忘了，但他还真就宁愿不要来烦他，好专心地用深喉来换取蜜汁，这是最平和的交易关系，如果可以他不愿吸引世界强国多疑的视线。  
两个龟头抵在一处勉强用嘴皮子裹了裹就吐出来了，是真进不去，转而捏住了阿尔弗雷德的阴茎用同样的动作为大家伙带去快感。机械性地前后挪动、张大的嘴巴、酸痛的下颚，王耀觉得他把一年份的口交都用在这里了，不过能让他这么做的人本来就不多。  
但他知道，有些事情正在悄悄改变。

阿尔弗雷德觉得自己占了上风，下体传来的暖意让他轻轻摇摆起了腰腹，尽显得意之态；而唇舌之间的交流他认为是自己赏赐给伊万的，他要在热吻中把对方的所有精力汲取得干干净净。  
王耀吃得很起劲，见时机成熟了偷偷松开一只手绕到阿尔弗雷德身后去，再次捏住了握柄，然后——  
“唔唔——？”  
后穴突如其来地刺激让阿尔弗雷德有点站不住脚，他早就忘记自己身体里插了根振动棒了。人的身体都是有记忆的，肉穴与棍棒安然无恙的相处了许久就忽视了其存在。  
王耀脑袋的动作与手上的抽插出奇的一致，嘴巴裹住阴茎前后挪动，握着的玩具也以同样的频率在放大的菊花里反复进出。  
“唔！”阿尔弗雷德短暂的失神之后紧接着就是愤怒，他扭着头意图从北极熊的“血盆大口”中脱出，却发现自己早已被扣住双手；屁股也摇摆不定妄图挣脱，像个被扒光的良家妇女想要慌忙逃离被侵犯的命运。  
马眼中流出的大量体液都融化在王耀的舌根处，涨到极限的肉棒应和着王耀逐渐加大的喘息声卡在喉咙口，被舔了许久的小阿尔弗怕是有些熬不住了。  
再加上王耀对阿尔弗雷德身体的了解，攒动着假阴茎就往敏感点上猛怼，让骄傲的白头鹰很快就软了腰。伊万默契十足地挪了一下站位，吻着小英雄的嘴唇揽住他的腰，也给王耀空出了更大的活动范围。  
“嗯..嗯唔...唔唔！”  
这下阿尔弗雷德不干了，再精虫上脑也明白这两个人正串通一气让他下不来台，咧开牙齿就要啃伊万的舌头，但被王耀一捅就顶到了最里面，舒服地全身都在打颤，也卸去了大部分力量。  
“唔——”  
不要..Hero才不要被这种东西给...阿尔弗雷德到底是个狠角色，在被堵着嘴双手没有自由还前后都被人操控快感的情况下依然不依不饶。  
相比阿尔弗雷德进入了狂躁不安的状态，王耀虽然嘴酸了点还是有余裕的，他暂时不需要照顾伊万的小兄弟了，空出来的一只手干脆给自己撸起了管。  
伊万看得很清楚，一点金黄在被染成深蓝色的眸子里迸发开来，是对轻敌的懊悔和积攒起来的怒意，仿佛在说：我不会放过你们的！  
“嘶...”  
到底唇舌相交的危险度相对来说是有点高的，而且对象还是这只顽强的小狼狗，伊万吃痛了一声带着嘴角的血迹退开了。唉，果然每次都会弄出点血来，还没来得及惋惜，紧接着就是头槌的迎头痛击。  
不过这一招被伊万躲过了，主要还是因为王耀在下方的动作让阿尔弗雷德乱了方寸，双手依然没有恢复自由的他已经来不及扭转局势了。  
“混...蛋！啊！啊啊啊——”  
阿尔弗雷德射精了，这是一次充满着耻辱的高潮。双腿一软就冲着王耀面对面跪了下来，要不是后者撤得快就得喝牛奶了，不过脸上射了一注精液的模样也好不到哪里去。

——————————

“小耀的样子真淫荡。”  
阿尔弗雷德一时说不出话，王耀也正揉着又涨又酸的腮帮子，嫌弃地摸了摸脸上和身上的白色液体，却只是越糊接触面积越大。只有伊万的状况最好，他绕过射在地毯上的精液，自顾自把王耀抱到了床上  
“你让我..休息会...”王耀喘了口粗气，说话有些断断续续，他瞥了一眼还跪坐的地毯上的阿尔弗雷德，可以想见这个小家伙回过神来之后会展开怎样的报复呢？  
“好～”  
不等王耀考虑完，不安分地在他身上乱摸的另一位情人的语调把他的注意力拉了回来。这个愉悦的尾音..他该不会是想...  
“那小耀躺下来好好休息，接下来交给万尼亚就行了，保证会很舒服哒～”伊万已经以传统体位分开了王耀的双腿跪在当中了，还把他的双手紧紧扣在头顶。  
“......”老妖精眨了眨眼，唉，他怎么就摊上这么两个情人，一个两个全都不是吃素的。  
伊万这货是想当“黄雀在后”吗？王耀动了动被捉住的手腕，很显然对方不打算放开他。  
依照他对这只熊的了解，这种受制于人的情况下最好不要硬碰硬地喝止：“给老子滚下去，老子说了不做全套！”历史中上一次双方都不肯退步的下场是什么还用重复吗？  
“那...”王耀索性放松了身体，把腿打得更开了，把最隐私的部位展现在伊万面前，大约等同于国家间的核心技术交流：“你帮我扩张一下吧。”  
小熊的神色明显开心起来，若王耀真的死命地把他踹下去，以他的性子恐怕还真不知道怎么收场比较好：“嗯～”  
伊万有些迫不及待，他以为这是允许扩张完毕之后就让他插进去的意思，要知道他从头到尾都被屁眼里这根东西不温不火地挑逗着，刚才王耀说是帮他口交，其实重心基本都在联手弄射阿尔弗雷德上，他没享受到多久。  
尽管内心和身体都十分焦灼，但是让王耀觉得舒服也马虎不得，而且这可是在那个混蛋面前秀恩爱的好时机。  
伊万喜滋滋地先把自己的分身和王耀的贴在一起，用手掌慢慢套弄，一边伺候着两根粗壮一边亲吻着王耀的脸颊，放心，那些碍眼的精液已经被他用围巾擦掉了。  
王耀也很放松，追逐着送上来的嘴唇浅浅地吻着，轻柔地扫过流血的痕迹：“还疼吗？”  
“不疼。”  
“嗯...”  
大约是觉得舒服了，王耀呻吟了一声，又不好意思地把脑袋往胳膊里藏了藏。两根又烫又大的家伙们靠在一起互相依偎、取暖，像极了被西方一度认为有着“巨大结构性差异”的他们在“天然利益冲突”下越走越近。  
“小耀，商量件事...”伊万的大鼻子蹭得身下的人痒痒的，两人耳鬓厮磨地说着悄悄话。  
“唔？”  
“我能先把东西拔掉吗？”  
“不能。”  
“哦......”

阿尔弗雷德看着床上这对狗男男，被全世界众星捧月的Hero在这里却像是第三者受人唾弃，没有人理他，也没有人爱他。  
他大可以选择一走了之，但是英雄的词典里没有退缩这两个字，现在走了，岂不是默认了这两个人的苟合，然后呢？然后会发生什么？伊万缠着王耀再给他生一个孩子？  
上帝啊，这个梦境里的剧情怎么还存在于阿尔弗雷德的妄想里。不管怎么样，当他拖着腿一步一步来到床前的时候，伊万正撅着屁股舔王耀的小穴舔得起劲。  
“嗯..”王耀配合着稍稍抬起屁股，垂头往下看着银发搔动大腿内侧，还耷拉着几根与自己的黑色毛发混合在一起。他当然也看见了阿尔弗雷德脸色铁青地走了过来。  
“阿尔...呃！”  
王耀刚出声唤了一句，立刻感觉到下体的软肉被坚硬的物体磕碰了。他想的是不能让阿尔弗雷德先开口占领道德高地，然而伊万却不希望王耀现在发出除了呻吟和叫自己名字以外的声音。  
湿热的气息在穴口周围急促的喷涌着，厚实的内里更是被舌头快速舔湿，他翘着屁股把震动棒夹上了敏感点，实际上有些熬不住了。要不是想着再忍一忍马上就能射在王耀身体里，他早就想先发泄一次，然后沉下心慢慢舔得王耀开口连声求他插进去。  
“嗯嗯！”没有用润滑剂纯粹以唾液开拓会比较慢，但羞耻度也成倍上升，通常王耀没有沐浴过的话是很不想让人舔的，但事急从权，不懂得变通的人只会被时代抛弃。  
伊万看上去没有发现靠近的危险，也可能是没有在意，被他玩弄到射的人还有什么可怕的。  
“万尼亚看上去很需要帮助的样子。”不冷不热的声音停在床沿边，阿尔弗雷德冷笑着摸上半边大白屁股：“我来给你提供点援助吧。”  
可遂即又变了脸，他的一言一行总能搅动得全世界不得安宁：“哦～我忘了，现在你不需要‘一揽子援俄计划’了，可爱的万尼亚有新主人了～”  
伊万晃晃被爪子触碰的屁股没理他，又是玩弄王耀的臀瓣急切地推进舌头，又是强忍着出精的欲望，他没有多余的心思分给...也懒得分给身后的人。  
阿尔弗雷德见状无趣地揉了片刻，指尖一点一点去碰高高翘在空中的那截握柄——以其人之道还治其人之身，尽管他知道是王耀打出的“俄/罗/斯牌”，罪魁祸首是现在那个又要用装傻蒙混过去的中/国人。  
“啊——”伊万一嘴撞在小穴上，害得王耀吓了一跳，缩了缩菊花连忙向后退去。  
如雪般光白的身体绷得紧紧的，手里攥着一大团床单张嘴要叫，却又立刻咬住下唇，愈合的咬痕很快又见了血。他的内壁几乎被震麻，但这不代表已经麻痹了欲望，而是无限放大体内紧致的感官，稍有些许刺激就要喷射而出。  
阿尔弗雷德正是看中了这一点，他握紧振动的玩具只是简单的抽送了一个来回，然后就顶在前列腺上不松手了。脸上是高高在上的表情，用鄙夷的眼神亵玩涨成嫩粉色的穴口，仿佛在看一只犬狗。  
“哈啊——啊...弗雷..德..”  
已经听不出淫叫里是怒还是兴奋，王耀膝行了几步抱起伊万，默默地看了一眼板着脸的阿尔弗雷德，手下帮伊万撸动起来。  
“别咬..又要出血了。”王耀亲了亲流血的伤口，加快了手上的速度：“别忍了，射出来吧。”  
“唔...”可能伊万并没有听清王耀在说什么，输精管内是流窜的精子，聚集在一点上即将冲向光明——和死亡。  
“嗯呵......”  
随着伊万的闷哼，王耀无奈地看着今天射在自己身上的第二个人的精液，他来不及给自己擦一擦了，因为另一个男人眼中正闪着危险的光靠近，要把他逼到无依无傍、山穷水尽的境地。

现在使用“天然呆”技能是肯定没用了，王耀不得不与阿尔弗雷德面对面交锋。  
来自金字塔顶端的男人踏上了床垫，好似非要比在场所有人都要高一般站在或跪或趴的两人身边，直勾勾地俯视着低他一等的人们。  
尤其是王耀，几十年前，他在阿尔弗雷德的眼里不过是个大一点的第三世界国家，是必须要仰视自己的存在。当然，现在王耀也抬起头望着他，但眼神早已发生了翻天覆地的变化，不再是羸弱地求助，而是像是哄小孩子般对他说：冷静点，坐下来我们谈谈。  
而阿尔弗雷德该怎么应对呢？颜色革命？用过了，没像在其他地方那般顺利；技术封锁？一直在封锁，可王耀也一直在突破；军事打压？岛链的存在是一道防线，再进一步行动对谁都不好；武力炫耀？南海去的次数还不够多吗？经济制裁？嗯，这招对伊万的话还挺有用的。  
终于，阿尔弗雷德发现他所有的惯用手段都被王耀打太极一般从他认为的弱点转移开去，逼迫他只能坐下来慢慢谈。  
“只有我没射过...”王耀挑着眉望向高处的那双逐渐冷静下来的蓝色眼睛，交往40年了，他能猜到阿尔弗雷德在想什么。  
“我帮你。”阿尔弗雷德不是真的只有如外表般的19岁，而是一个心性极为深沉的超级大国，他知道不能在这个时点被对方激怒，来日方长。而他，美/利/坚/合/众/国，会是最后的赢家。  
“好啊。”王耀弯了弯嘴角，两人明面上的交流远没有心理活动丰富，但表情都很坦然。可能是已经习惯了尔虞我诈，这40年来一直都是这么度过的，他们之间除了利益别无可信。  
王耀抬起了腿，向逼来的男人展示水津津的后穴，这种行为还是让阿尔弗雷德很满意的，因为有一种摘下了伊万辛辛苦苦栽培多年的果实的感觉，就像那年一样。  
“我就这样进去了。”阿尔弗雷德摸了两把自己的性器，面对情人它很快就又兴奋起来了。  
王耀顺手把坚持不懈工作的那根振动棒从伊万屁股里抽了出来，听到一声低低的“嗷呜”，继续跟阿尔弗雷德谈判着：“不行。”  
伊万可怜兮兮地握紧了王耀的手腕，他还在高潮后的余韵里，穴肉又湿又软，无比敏感地向内收缩着。这个时候又被不加节制地假鸡巴狠狠蹭了一下内壁，让他呜咽一声下意识地抓住了眼前的东西。  
“不·做·全·套。”王耀又重申了一遍，摇晃了一下振动棒：“用这个。”  
阿尔弗雷德压了上来，他对王耀的要求不闻不问，一心觉得自己应该获得补偿：“给我生个孩子。”  
“......”怎么又是这回事，王耀皱皱眉，但眼下没法多问：“下去！”他一棒子敲在阿尔弗雷德的额头上...呃，这个场景有点美好，伊万侧着脑袋正好看见这一幕，那根还沾着自己肠液的棒子发出“嗡嗡”声响打在白生生的脑门上，牵出一条不明液体黏上了他的金发。  
“唔...”阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，决定用行动来制裁他，他觉得自己还是有机会“强奸”王耀的。  
分身已经涨到了穴口，厮磨了几分很快就能侵入其中。王耀反抗了一会之后莫名地停了下来，是认命了吗？这样的念头只在阿尔弗雷德脑海里停留了一瞬，不，这个老家伙不会那么容易认输，不然怎么够资格做他的对手。  
万·尼·亚——  
阿尔弗雷德眼睁睁地看着王耀做了一个口型，紧接着又是那阵刺耳的风从旁侧朝他扑来。

“贪心不足蛇吞象。”  
王耀文邹邹地说了句中文，阿尔弗雷德是下意识地对伊万防御反击，这让他从鹰爪里脱身了出来。但他没有要结束这场漫长前戏的意思，自己都还没爽呢。  
“妈的！”又是这样！会议上联合反对，现在也一个鼻孔里出气，真是没把他放在眼里！  
伊万像是知道阿尔弗雷德想骂什么，恨不得噎死他：“托你的福。”  
“......”  
没错，他与王耀之间存在着利益、文化、价值观等等诸多差异，而且在他逐渐衰弱的时候，这个南边的邻居却正在迅速崛起，这对于任何一个国家而言都是难以接受甚至是恐惧的——历史上有太多弱肉强食了，吞并周边的弱小国家是反复在上演的教训。换个角度来说，他们俩还打过不少架，最近一次领土纷争就在上个世纪末。  
这样的两个国家怎么可能那么快互相亲近并发展成结盟？毫不夸张地说：多亏美/国抬了一手。敌人的敌人就是朋友，这一点阿尔弗雷德也懂得并且利用过不是吗？怎么现在却想不通呢？  
“小耀，刚才还没舔够，再帮我舔舔好吗？”伊万把“危险”道具顺势从王耀手里抢了下来扔远了，他被这东西玩得有点心悸。  
“嗯。”王耀扫了一眼阿尔弗雷德，躺下来侧着头再次对涨大的阴茎负起责任。  
卷起遗留在马眼外的精液咽下去，王耀很熟练地对龟头施加着恰到好处地压力，口腔中的气压反复挤弄管道里的体液，最后深深一嘬发出响亮的吸水声，刺激着男人的弱点，也刺痛了阿尔弗雷德的视觉与听觉。  
王耀感觉到床垫在震动，而且也知道不是伊万造成的，他看似随意地张开腿，等待着那个人把指定的东西送进来。  
阿尔弗雷德捡起一刻都没来得及休息的假阳具，不知道电量还能不能支撑到结束。不过没电了也没关系，他刚才不就是被没动力的玩意儿搞到射了吗？  
瞄了一眼不正眼看他的伊万，还有大开着腿明显意有所指的王耀，他知道这次是真的不能任他为所欲为了，事不过三。  
“咕...嗯..”  
阿尔弗雷德像是在报复什么似的把震动棒插得很用力，王耀倒吸了一口气，鼓着嘴使劲吮着快要挂到嘴外的津液。仅用口水开拓的菊穴对入侵者有些许不适，他抬着腰努力忽视这一点，鼻子里哼哼着没落下口活。  
伊万也没对阿尔弗雷德行为再干涉了，他稳住王耀的脑袋舒服地用母语赞叹着，然后看着王耀放大的瞳孔微笑着开始主动抽插起来。  
“唔咕..唔嗯——”无论做多少次，这个阶段总是王耀最希望快点结束的，可是...好吧，他承认，如果换作自己是插入的那一方，他也很喜欢按着银色或金色的脑袋挺着腰往里撞，就像现在伊万做的这样。  
伊万做爱的方式一向狂野，不过如果对象是王耀的话他会稍微照顾一下，但现在他对方才队友没有站在他这边有点小意见。他粗暴地撞击着喉腔，享受深处吸吮吞咽为他带来的快感，把更多从小孔里流出的液体全部喂给涨红了脸颊的王耀吃下去。  
虽然他刚才是高潮地很爽，而且王耀也并没表现出跟阿尔弗雷德沆瀣一气的意思，但他内心深处总是仿佛在恐惧什么，打心眼里讨厌这两人有任何统一的行动。比如现在——  
正在做口交的并不是只有王耀一人，他的小兄弟也正在阿尔弗雷德的口腔里进出着。  
阿尔弗雷德嫌弃地抹开了伊万射在王耀身体上的精液，有些淌在了阴毛上，他要是下手再重点，王耀简直怀疑他想拔毛。不过接下来他的行动就让老人家很惬意了，拱起腰放任他一边抽动道具一边舔吸硬出水的分身。  
阿尔弗雷德也极少做口交，他觉得全世界都应该为他服务才对，而不是像这样照顾到别人的里里外外，尽管他并不讨厌王耀的味道。抓住握柄往敏感点粗暴摩擦，同时嘴里重重一吸，王耀的下体就如活虾般弹了起来，又被残忍地压制下去重复着这一步骤。  
三人一时间不说话了，对于他们来说这是好事，也是难得地清静。而这一切竟然是因淫乱无比的景象，果然秘书长说得没错：美/俄/中三国是不正常的关系。  
王耀的小腹在抽搐，连带黏在身上的白液也在起伏中反着光，像是平静湖面上的一圈圈涟漪，在虚假的和平里荡起阵阵波纹，一环扣着一环向远方扩散开去，所经之处无人幸免。

——————————

事后，王耀拨开了要“帮”他清理身体的熊爪，不过抢过了围巾当抹布使。反正也脏过一次了，不如脏得更彻底一点。  
伊万：......你开心就好。  
阿尔弗雷德翘着二郎腿研究伊万的斯拉夫蹲，他一直都没明白这是怎么做到的：“所以今天为什么不让我插进去？”  
王耀理了理头发，回应道：“你带避孕套了吗？”  
“没有。”  
“好巧，我也没带。”  
伊万也在一旁摇摇头：“万尼亚从来不用那种东西哦～”  
王耀听闻顿了顿，把“所以每次都被你留在里面很不舒服好不好”咽了下去：“这就是为什么。”  
阿尔弗雷德闭上了嘴看似在认真思考，转而用怀疑地眼神问道：“所以...你是怕怀孕？”  
“......”橡皮筋“啪”地一声断在了王耀的手里：“阿·尔·弗·雷·德。”他郑重地宣布道：“你要是再在大庭广众下宣扬说我怀孕了或生孩子了这种无稽之谈，我会考虑对你提起诉讼。”  
“你又要告我什么？”阿尔弗雷德痞里痞气的模样也不知道是跟谁学的：“强奸？”他白了一眼伊万：“那被告席上可不止我一个。”  
伊万挺直了腰板：“和你不一样，我跟小耀是你情我愿。”说着拍了一下王耀的肩：“对吧～”  
“唔...咳咳！”王耀的喉咙正难受着呢，他刚才是被迫咽下了伊万今天的第二发浓精，抵着他喉头喷出来的浊液又涩又腥，而且射完后还不急着把大家伙拿出去，害得他连吞好几口才勉强保持呼吸通畅。  
这么一看，好像也不是自愿的，王耀表示保持沉默。  
“哈，看来得验一下你孩子的DNA了～”阿尔弗雷德乐不可支。  
“你在说什么呢蠢货。”  
“伊万，你有孩子了？”  
“？？？”

End

 

 

彩蛋：  
让我们来解释一下那句“孩子他妈”。  
伊万与王耀如此“惊悚”的对话是有原因的，他们正在私底下聊着南亚地区的冲突问题。那两位关系极差的异性兄弟总归是上合组织的成员，而上合又几乎是中/俄联姻的产物，所以伊万半开玩笑地对王耀来了那么一句。  
对，只是这样而已。

——————————  
Free Talk：  
这个故事告诉我们，开车这种事，只要你想，光前戏就能飙到1.7W  
好久没开黑三国设车啦，上一次仿佛已经是很久很久很久很久以前的事情了  
其实写一半的时候还在犹豫要不要分上、下，上篇前戏下篇正戏这样，然后发现飙完一万七的前戏就完全不想写下去了  
就酱，吃得开心鸭～


End file.
